The Dragon King
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: AU: In the kingdom of Magnolia, a prince named Natsu prepares for the day he will assume the throne, admiring his father, Igneel. But when tragedy strikes and Natsu is forced to run away, the kingdom falls under the rule of his evil uncle Acnologia. Can Natsu face his past and save the kingdom? Based on "The Lion King". Rated T for violence and murder.


The sun rose early over Magnolia one day in August. The famous and beautiful palace was illuminated by the light. All over the city, people were milling about, excited. Back in June, their queen, Grandine, had given birth to a baby boy, a prince! Today, the boy's name would be revealed and he would be shown to the entire kingdom.

"Layla!" called Jude Heartfilia, a nobleman in Magnolia. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming, dearest!" Layla sang as she ran up. She pushed a baby carriage in front of her. In it was their seven-week-old daughter, Lucy. "We got caught up in the crowd."

"We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"I know. Grandine would never forgive me for being late."

As the second-highest-ranking family in the kingdom, the Heartfilias were often in the castle and were great friends to the royal family. However, that didn't mean they didn't have to be punctual to royal events!

"Is it time?" Grandine asked Igneel.

"Almost," her husband replied. "We need to wait on Makarov and the Heartfilias and we can begin."

"Igneel, I'm nervous. What if the kingdom doesn't like him?"

"Nonsense! He's a Dragneel! We're almost always liked, except for my brother."

"He's just bitter that you received the throne instead of him. Then again, he always was a sneaky coward."

"We're here!" a melodious voice called. Layla carried Lucy in her arms, the carriage left with some castle staff. "Sorry. Lucy does not like dresses yet."

The baby girl was wearing a frilly pink dress and a headband that resembled a crown. Her brown eyes stared at Natsu. She'd never seen a boy like him before; his hair matched her dress.

"Now where's…?" Grandine was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone," Makarov apologized. "Had to stop by Ivan's to see Laxus."

"Well, no matter," Igneel assured him. "Let's begin."

"So this is Natsu." The boy was handed to the small old man. He didn't like anyone but his parents or the Heartfilias holding him, and yanked on Makarov's mustache to voice his displeasure. "Ha! I bet this kid's gonna be a troublemaker, just like his dad!"

"Will he have a lot of power?" Igneel inquired.

"I daresay he will surpass you one day."

"Shall we show him to the kingdom?" Grandine suggested.

"Let's go."

Makarov stood on the balcony behind the two families. Lucy stared in wonder at the flowers around her, while Natsu laughed at the kingdom's cheers. Everyone was happy to have the new prince; everyone, that is, except for one citizen.

Acnologia. The king's brother.

* * *

As he sat gloomily in his home, Acnologia glared at a portrait of his brother. It had several darts in it; he picked up another.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked. "You will never be in one piece again, and I will never be king." He hit the portrait right on the nose.

"That's awfully rude!" a voice said. He turned to see Metallicana, the major-domo of the castle, standing behind him.

"Oh, what is it now, Metallicana?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Igneel is on his way here to speak with you."

"Oh, is that all?"

"He is quite angry with you right now."

"I'm quivering with _fear_!" He went towards him with a sword.

"Help!"

"Acnologia!" Igneel thundered. "Let him go."

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," the servant sighed. Acnologia let him go.

"Well! If it isn't my big brother, taking time off to mingle with the commoners."

"Grandine and I didn't see you at Natsu's presentation today."

"Oh, was that today? It must have slipped my mind."

"Yes," Metallicana snapped. "Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!"

"I _was_ first in line, until that little brat was born."

"That 'brat' is my son, and your future king," Igneel growled.

"I shall practice my groveling." He turned.

"Don't turn your back on me, Acnologia."

"Igneel, perhaps it is _you_ who shouldn't turn your back on _me_." The king unsheathed his sword and pinned his brother against the wall.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I'd never _dream_ of challenging _you_!"

"Pity," Metallicana sneered. "Why not?" Igneel released his brother.

"Well, when it comes to brains, I got the most, but when it comes to brute strength… I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

As Igneel left, Metallicana shot one last disdainful glance at Acnologia before following his master. The king sighed.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He'd make a very nice decoration," Metallicana joked.

"Metallicana!" Igneel laughed.

"And whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out!" The two men laughed all the way back to the castle.

* * *

*TEN YEARS LATER*

* * *

Natsu ran into his parents' room and began jumping on the bed.

"Dad!" he yelled.

"Your son is awake," Grandine murmured.

"Before seven, he's _your_ son," Igneel grumbled.

"You promised!" Natsu yelped.

"All right. I'm up!"

"Yeah!"

Natsu followed his dad out onto the roof just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. It was so… awesome!

"You see, Natsu," Igneel began. "Everything within the walls is our kingdom."

"What're all those trees?"

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, even once you are king."

"Once I'm king…"

* * *

"NATSU, YOU JERK!"

The pink-haired prince laughed at the now mud-covered blonde. She had fallen for his tripwire.

"Y-you f-fell f-for it!" he cackled. "You should've seen the look on your—" He let out a yelp as she shoved _him _into the mud.

"Not so funny now, huh?" she sneered triumphantly.

"Now who's the jerk?" he grumbled.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Mira, one of the new maids, called. "Time for lessons!"

"Ugh! School is stupid!" He jumped up. "I'm going to go visit my uncle."

* * *

Acnologia was throwing darts again, this time at a portrait of Natsu. A knock sounded at the door.

"Uncle Acnologia! Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games."

"My dad showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!"

"How nice."

"Hey, if I'm king, what does that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"Except for this one place. A forest."

"A forest?" An idea was forming in his mind.

"Yeah, he says I'm not allowed to go there."

"And he's absolutely correct! Only the bravest men go to the Dragon Forest!"

"I'm brave! What's out there?"

"Nothing, and remember, this conversation was our little secret."

Acnologia grinned as his adventurous nephew ran out the door. An evil plan formed in his mind. Soon, the throne would be his.

* * *

**Katie: Yeah, sucky first chapter, kind of. I was bored. So, what did you guys think?**

** Natsu: Why did I trip Lucy?**

** Katie: Hate to break it to you, but when you were a kid, you were a bit of a jerk.**

** Gray: Why does Natsu get to be the star?**

** Katie: Because he's half of my OTP.**

** Lucy: Am I going to have a big role?**

** Katie: Later, but most of this story is Natsu-centric, so a lot of you may not appear for a while.**

** Erza: Will I appear?**

** Katie: Hang in there, Erzy. Until next time, I'm Katie Gold. So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
